


Shaking

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst ish, Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Comfort, Drabble, Expectations, M/M, Oneshot, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month 2018, Stress, The author is tired, Voltron, prompt, shaking, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith month 2018: Day 21: StressKeith is stressed because of the paladin work.





	Shaking

Keith sat up in his his bed, head pointed downwards as he stared into the ground. His left arm was placed on top of his forehead, trying to ease the pain. All of him was shaking, this was just so much. He couldn’t even focus his vision on anything at the moment, it was too hard, all the expectations of him slowly drowning him as some sort of guilt filled him. Like an apology for not being able to do a job properly. The feeling was like if someone had dropped a twenty ton boulder onto his head, yet he still sat up, even when he felt that he should be laying down and rest.

But if he rested, he wouldn’t get anything done. He couldn’t possibly…

“Keith, are you okay?”.

Hearing Shiro’s soft and caring voice broke the leader of Voltron out of his trance, and he was shaking for no reason as he looked up into the gray eyes of the former black paladin.

“Shiro, how long have you been there?”.

“Long enough. You’re stressed, I can see that”, he answered before sitting down beside Keith, giving him a soft pat on the back as he tried to calm his lover. “Do you wanna talk about it? I know what it’s like being stressed, and I’m always here for you. You know I love you”.

“Thanks Shiro…”.


End file.
